A Little to Give a Lot to Recieve
by lovagirl132
Summary: Sakura see's Garaa walking through Konoha to visit Naruto again. What is she to do? Make him blush of course! Sakura's point of view. Pairing: GaaSaku SakuGaa GaaxSaku SakuxGaa GaaraxSakura SakuraxGaara


**A Little to Give a Lot to Recive**

"Gaara?" I hear the words pop out of my mouth all at once, before I can stop them, and feel the heat rise to my cheeks when he turned around showing it WAS Gaara.

For the past few months, Gaara had frequently visited Konoha after that incident when he had almost killed me, to visit and hang out with Naruto.

After awhile I kind of got used to him ignoring me…just like he is doing now…

He kept on walking the minute he saw it was me, and as usual I ran to catch up with him.

Jeez, it's as if he's embarrassed about the whole killing me thing…a girl can forget these small unimportance's in life!

"So…Gaara…Here to visit Naruto?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation, and getting the usual response…silence. He quickens his pace slightly, and all I do is quicken mine as well. "What are you guys going to do this time?"

Silence again…I'm suddenly starting to wish Naruto was here with his big mouth…

I poke the side of his face with my finger, noticing how his eyes stare straight ahead. This guy is like a living block…

"Why won't you answer me?" I pout, faking sadness at his hurtful…err…silence.

So quick, his eyes flashed to my face then back straight ahead. A reaction! By god he IS human! Hallelujah! Praise the Lord!

"Ne…Gaara…how many fingers am I holding up?" No reaction. It's as if NO one can get a reaction out of him, let alone get him to speak-

"HEY GAARA!"

"Hn." Stupid Naruto! With his stupid ability to make the block speak! Why can't I do that!? For the first time since he walked up, Naruto noticed Sakura before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto…" I grunt reluctantly, sending a sideways glare at the living block.

Wait a second! "Ne…Naruto, how come Gaara doesn't like me?" I fake tears in my eyes, and look at Naruto with a hurt expression.

The grin vanishes from his face and he furrows his eyebrows and looks at Gaara.

"Gaara have you been ignoring Sakura-chan?"

"Hn. No." LIES! YOU LIER! He grinned again, turning to look at me.

"He's not ignoring you Sakura-chan!" Ok, I SWEAR it was an accident when my fist flew out and hit him square in the jaw…an ACCIDENT!

Gaara and I looked up as his body flew high into the air and landed somewhere many miles away.

"O-Oops…" I laughed nervously, and then blinked when he continued to walk. I caught up to him again, and bent over so I can get a look at his face. "Why are you being so mean Garaa-kun?"

His eyes snapped open wide, before he bent his face even more to try and shadow the…blush!? He's blushing!? I wonder what else I can do! I wrapped an arm around his waist, a smirk on my face.

"You wouldn't happen to be EMBARASSED would you Gaara-kun?" I whisper into his ear, only to be rudely pushed by his magical sand of doom.

Yes, I named it his magical sand of doom! Got a problem with that!? Anyway…

"Well that was mean!" I wrap my arms around his neck from behind and press my weight on him. "There's no need to be so shy, we're friends after all."

"F-friends…?" His voice is very slightly alarmed as his sand lifts me off of him, and wraps tightly around my arm.

He looks at me with such sorrow and regret that the playful mood I had tried to make quickly vanished.

"Aren't we friends?" I ask uncertainly. The sand tightens a little on my arm. Ok…ow.

"After I almost killed you…?" Ow…ow…ow…

"After I almost killed Naruto…?" OW…OW…OW…

"After I knocked out your precious Uchiha…?" OW OK! OW! FUCK! TIGHT! TIGHT!

"U-Um…Gaara could you let go of my arm please? You're squeezing the life out of it…" He releases immediately, and I examine the red circular mark around my wrist and wince. That's definitely going to hurt later…

"Sorry…" He looks away, a pained look on his face. Crap…maybe 'squeezing the life' weren't the right words…

I pat his shoulder with a smile, "its okay, and everyone makes mistakes! Take Naruto for an example!" I motion my hand over to the large cloud of dust in the sky from Naruto's impact to the ground.

"Mistake…? How are you so laid-back about this…?" His voice is so quiet I have to strain to hear. I ruffle his hair, a thoughtful smile on my face this time.

"It's okay Gaara, I've forgotten about the whole ordeal! Now smile! Be happy! Let the wonderful fairy pixie dust magic swarm through your blood with warmness and specialness!" He blinks at me strangely, and I mentally smakc myself. Wonderful fairy pixie dust magic? What am I? Two?

He lets out a very small chuckle, and looks at me gratefully.

"Thank you…and sorry…" He mumbles the slight red rising to his cheeks again. Aww…that blush just makes you want to grab those cute whittle cheeks and pinch them so they turn even redder!

"Um…please let go of me…" I snap back into reality to see me doing exactly what I had been thinking. I pull my hands back embarrassed.

"Sorry…I got carried away…" We continued walking, this time in comfortable silence.

Where we were walking to was beyond me now since Naruto was…incapable of visitors, but I didn't mind the small exercise. I glance at him, and notice the small bits of pain deep in his eyes, the years of being called a monster and finally giving in to that monster.

All those years of being alone and un-loved…

"Ne…Gaara…" I hear myself ask. He turned his head to look at me, only to be met with my lips on his gentle and soft. I could feel him tense instantly, and feel the large amount of heat that radiated off his face. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, stroking his tongue and brushing his bottom lip, before I pulled back to look at him. I smiled at the unbelieving look on his face, and giggled when his hand rose to his lips.

"You're welcome, and I want you to know that you're loved."

Suddenly, his wide eyes turn mischievous and dark, his wide mouth turned into a smirk, and I gulped when his tongue slowly licked his lips. Wait…what? I was too…er…enchanted by his tongue to notice his arm snake around my waist, before he pulled me in and brought his face close to mine.

Am I having a heart attack!? It felt like my heart was about to pop out of my chest and spew blood all over…um…never mind.

"It's not good to tease Sakura." And with that, his lips were on mine, and his tongue everywhere inside my mouth. Across my teeth, across my bottom lip, and then finally wrestling with mine.

He pulled back, both of us breathing deeply, and traced the side of my face with his hand.

"It's about time." He whispered, before taking my swollen lips again.

Wait…What!?

* * *

Me: Okay! The deadline is this Monday for the contest you guys! f you need me to postpone the ending date, PM me! And don't forget to send me a link to your submission!

Gaara: Hn.

Me: Oh! This story was an excuse to tell you guys that!

Gaara: Hn.

Me: By the way, the next chapter to Three Deadly Dare's will be postponed, because I have my birthday party then my birthday dinner on a seperate day...and I'll be busy with my stuff. :D

Gaara: Hn.

Me: I usually post a new chapter very 1 week, but it may be 2 weeks for this ONE chapter!

Gaara: Hn.

Me: okay, seriously, what's with you and the 'hns'?

Gaara: Hn.

Me: Gaara...?

Garaa: Lova if you have not figured out this is a tape recording yet, please flip the tape to side 2...

Me: ...FUCK YOU GAARA! GRRRR! (eats the tape recorder) ...Huh...taste's like metal... o.o


End file.
